Kim's Double Life
by Blueskyz1o1
Summary: Kim's just another girl from Seaford except, she's more. She looks just like Kaylie West, famous pop star. They seem to be twins, except they're 3 years apart. The next thing she knows she's famous. But only because she's pretending to be Kaylie. Will she catch the eye of the teen heartthrob Jack Brewer while being Kaylie? Will her life ever go back to normal, like it was before?
1. Your Average High School Girl

**A/N Hi this is Jenny and I'm attempting to make another fanfic for Kickin' It! So, here it goes...**

Kim's POV

Today Grace finally pushed me into asking Brad out. He sits next to me in AP US History so I guess I could say I knew him fairly well. The thing about Brad was, I never knew if he liked me back or not. During class he might talk to me and flirt a little, but at lunch he would sit at the table next to Donna Tobin and her minions and throw bits and pieces of their lunch at her. She would pretend she hated it, but all in all, I knew she loved it.

By the way, my name's Kim Crawford. I currently live in Seaford, California but I was originally from Tennessee. My mom tries her best to take care of me, but working at a hotel doesn't necessarily get you big bucks- even if it's a 5 Star hotel that celebrities come to if they're making a stop before going to LA or Beverly Hills. Basically we had to move to Seaford because we couldn't afford our house in Tennessee anymore. It used to be hard for me to think that I couldn't be one of those girls like Donna who get a Mercedes Benz for their 16th birthday but I'm totally over that now.

The thing about me and Donna is that before I moved to Seaford in Middle School, my friends Milton, Jerry, and Eddie told me that I had to find the biggest bully and show them who's boss. Well, when it was my first day and I was in line to get lunch, Donna Tobin walks right in front of me and cuts. I immediately knew she was someone people were afraid of so I walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, but I was here before you." All she did was laugh which got me angry so I did what my best friends told me to do. I shoved her and she went flying into a trash can. It was totally accidental by the way. I apologized to her lots of times after that encounter and after 5 years she still doesn't forgive me. Although I don't care much anyways, I've still got my BFF who I met a few days after my first Donna encounter.

Which brings me to now. I'm sitting in a chair looking at a _Seventeen_ magazine with flirting tips on page 14. "Go now!" Grace urges. She's been bugging me about asking Brad to the Sadie Hawkins Dance (Which is in February) for weeks now. I call the dance a sick joke because it means if you're a shy girl, you'll never find a date. I walked up to Brad after scanning the magazine for about the 11th time that day.

"Hey Brad, how's it going?" I asked in a hopefully flirty tone, "I just really needed to ask you something." He began to look a little nervous, "Yeah?" He said in a small voice. I leaned against a bookshelf and tilted my head so my naturally blonde hair swept along my shoulder. "Do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me? It won't be fun without you by my side." I said in a way I knew was completely fake although I hoped he'd buy it. "Yeah... umm... sure.. sure..." "Great I'll talk to you more about it later! See ya later!" I said with a wink. I ran back to the table with Grace pretending to look at a magazine while sneaking glances at some guy. "HE SAID YES!" I whisper-screamed at her, "Nice, so mission accomplished! We should probably go to our next class cause study hall ends in 5 minutes." I walked quickly with a bounce to my step.

The next morning the phone rang. "Hello?" I said, "Who is this?" A voice replied saying "Hello, is this Kimberly Crawford? This is Anne Fox, Kaylie West's manager." Kaylie West? Kaylie West the international superstar who was a Grammy winning artist? I was about to let out a squeal when I stopped abruptly. It was a prank. I could practically see Donna giving some lady a wad of cash and asking them to make a call to my number and say these words. Instead of saying something like Kaylie West OMG! OMG! I said, "Get a life Donna I'm not going to fall for your pranks." and I hung up. I sighed and began making myself a little breakfast in my tiny, broken down kitchen. The only reason I knew who Kaylie West was, was because she looked nearly identical to me. The only differences were that my hair was blonde, her hair was brunette, my eyes were brown, and her eyes were green. She was probably the only celebrity that I really followed, well, other than one. I mean, there aren't many stars I follow other than maybe buying a magazine every now and then with Jack Brewer on the cover. I'm not guilty of any crime, tons of girls do it. I mean who could withstand the dreamy brown eyes, brown locks, and not to mention the beautiful voice. Anyways I'm getting way off track here. After that ridiculous babble in my head, I walked to school because we couldn't afford a car other than our run down Toyota Camry which my mom got almost 10 years ago at a junkyard.

At the end of the day I walked to my locker and opened it. Out came a note that said "Meet me at the East end of the school -Brad" I grabbed my bag and books excited for what he would show or give me when we met. Quickly walking and scanning the halls ahead, I stopped abruptly once I saw him. Well, what I saw was really something. There he was, kissing Donna Tobin. When they noticed my presence Donna turned and smirked while Brad just shrugged. It was probably Donna's idea to embarrass me so I angrily said to Brad, "Really? I thought you were a cool nice guy! Why couldn't you just tell me you were going with someone else!" On that note, I stormed off and began to power walk to my house, oblivious to the black limo with tinted windows following me.

**A/N Well that was the ending. Feedback would really help. Review!**

**-_Jenny_ 3**


	2. Secrets Unraveled

**A/N I just realized that I forgot to tell you about her dad so I think I'll tell you in this chapter. Also, I've gotten lots of reviews about how it seems a lot like Monte Carlo, but, I'll assure you, it is quite totally different. It'll make more sense in this chapter.**

While I was walking, my thoughts kept on drifting to my dad. My mom had always told me that she met my dad at a Rockin' It **(Just had to do this)**concert. She said the man was good looking with blonde hair and green eyes. When they saw each other, things just clicked and they started talking. After a few weeks of dating, it was official that my mom was pregnant. When she told him, he ran away and never talked to her again. I had always dreamed that my dad would show up one day begging my mom to let him back into our life because well, she was young, hot, and single. Or at least that's what the perverted boys back at school said about her. I don't understand why, but she still had posters and CD's f Rockin' It's albums even though it probably reminded her of

I was so caught up with what I was thinking about, I didn't notice a car was following me until we went about 2 blocks towards my street. I stopped and looked at it. It was a shiny black limo with tinted windows. I was really puzzled and couldn't think straight. A door swung open and a lady wearing a cream colored pencil skirt and a ruffly peach shirt walked out. Her heels were like 3 inches high and I was utterly dumbfounded. "Um.. Hi how can I help you?" I said in a questioning tone. "My name is Anne Fox Kaylie West's manager and I'm here to offer you a deal." The lady said in a brisk tone. She looked to be in her mid 30's which was about my mom's age. I was stuttering something along the lines of "..Y-y-y-our K-k-k-ayl-l-lie W-west's ma-manager..." when a voice that sounded familiar came out of the car, "Yes she's my manager so can you please just come with us and talk? I'm completely starved." The voice of Kaylie West was so compelling I obeyed and walked into the back seat of the car, sitting next to Kaylie.

After a few minutes of driving, we finally stopped. I opened the door and took a step back. We were right in front of the Fairmont Hotel. The hotel itself wasn't a huge deal, but the fact that it was the hotel my _mom_ worked at wasn't as comforting. Even so, they ushered me in. Kaylie said, "I'm going to have to keep my cover and try not to be seen just in case someone here recognizes me." I decided not to tell her that I probably had a better chance of being recognized than her. While we walked in, Ted the bellhop looked me right in the eye and began to say, "Hi how's it going today Ki-" Kaylie quickly said, "Sorry we're really busy here, can't stop for autographs." Ted automatically crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged my apology and quickened my pace to catch up to Anne and Kaylie. When we got to the elevator, I saw Maren, a maid who was great friends with my mom say, "Hey doll, what are you doing here today?" I began to reply, but before I could say anything, Kaylie said, "Hey we'd love to stay and chat, but there's serious business to be settled here so if you could just step aside..." Maren looked very confused all of a sudden and gave me a very, very questioning look. I mouthed "I'm sorry" to her and knew there wasn't a chance my mother wouldn't hear about this. But even so, I walked into the elevator alongside the two who looked like they hadn't lived a life that wasn't in luxury.

Once we got into the suite that Kaylie was staying in, Anne finally spoke up. "Kim, we're here to ask you if you would like a job that would earn you between $30,000 and $40,000 would you like to take it?" I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. $30,000 and $40,000?! That kind of money could pay for college and everything that was going to happen in her later life. She just couldn't decline. But then she thought more of it and frowned. "I-I" she faltered, "I have to ask my mother first." Anne's brow wrinkled. "Why? Isn't this a great offer?" "Yeah it's great but, I have to think about it. Suddenly Anne's phone rang "Come on, come on! We'll have a great time just come around..." The lyrics to Rockin' It's hit song "Come on" blared through the tiny speaker. "You like Rockin' It? I questioned. "Oh yes! They are a great band, Aiden West is actually Kaylie's dad." Anne literally glowed while she talked about Aiden West. I thought about the lead singer, Aiden West with his surfer blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and tall physique. That's when it hit me. Suddenly I became really angry at my mother. "Anne, please excuse me one moment I'll be back in a sec." I stormed out of the room and went searching for my mother.

Sure enough, I found my mom standing next to Maren while listening and looking at her waving her arms and telling her story of my arrival. When my mother saw my face I knew she had figured out what happened. "Why did you never tell me my dad was Aiden West?" I demanded angrily. She sighed and said, "Did Kaylie tell you?" "NO! She didn't! You should've told me!" I calmed myself down and said, "You know what? Kaylie and Anne told me they had a job to offer me. That it would pay $30,000- $40,000. I'm going to take it." Once I finished she looked at me with a sad expression. I turned around hoping she'd say something or tell me not to. She didn't, so I just kept walking until I was back at Kaylie's room. "I'll do the job." Anne and Kaylie both smiled widely. "Under one condition, I get to meet Aiden West." Kaylie looked at me confused, "So when I come and ask you, you say no. When you're allowed to see my dad, you say yes? What kind of world is this?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm a big fan." Anne smirked victoriously,

"Deal."

**A/N How was that for a second chapter? I hoped you liked it! Also I'm going to be asking questions like some people do in their stories. Just put your answer in a review or a PM so here's the first one: What is the name of the group that's song , "Live While We're Young" got leaked in the US on September 20th? Whoever gets it first gets to find out which chapter Jack comes into the story.**  
**Review please!**  
**-Jenny!**


	3. Out With Old Kim, In With New Kaylie

**A/N Hey everyone! The first person to the the answer to my question was Maddy with the answer ONE DIRECTION! I would love to tell you, Maddy, when Jack comes, except I don't know how because you're a guest. Anyways, I'll just tell everyone so JACK IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO EXCITED! Now on with it...**

When Anne told me what job I was supposed to be doing, my mouth fell open. The money was completely dropped out of my mind, the only thing filling it was the possibility of jail. I mean, what Anne was saying was crazy! Anne and Kaylie wanted me to pretend to be Kaylie for small concerts and possibly charity events so Kaylie could get back on track. Almost every word coming out of her mouth was illegal! "I don't think I can do this." I stated softly. Kaylie looked at me anxiously, "Kim! But you promised! I really need you though. I'm falling behind on my album, and if I don't finish it, I won't have any fans!" What I really wanted to say was, "Well, you know what? If someone finds out, you won't have any fans! You'll be stuck in jail, and I'll have to be there too!" But instead I said, "But seriously, that's illegal. Bad things could happen if something like having a person as a stunt double, in many different ways, were to be discovered."

"Relax Kim! Everything will be okay! You don't have to worry because Anne has already planned everything! You just have to go home and pack your bags, then we'll fly to LAX so we can begin all of the set up." They called the limousine back and asked me where they should drop me off. I told them to go to the library because I didn't want either of them to know what my shack-of-a-house looked like. I told them to pick me up in an hour which should be enough time to throw some clothes into a suitcase and tell Grace I was going on a trip for a few months. I hurried home and began packing.

I knew I had to do it quickly because if I stayed longer, I would've talked some common sense into myself and known that my choice was definitely a stupid one, even if it meant that would be able to see my dad and hopefully he would know I was also his. After almost 45 minutes the front door opened and my mom walked in. She sighed, knowing that I was too stubborn to change my mind. "Kim," she said, "I know your mad at me but can you please think about it?" "I've thought about it enough. I'm going to go okay mom?" She shook her head but did not stop me. "It's your decision Kim, just remember to call or text me every night, alright?" I nodded my head. There was no need for words. My cell phone rang and a number that I didn't know was the caller ID. It was no doubt Anne, so I picked it up and said "Hello?" Basically all that followed was "Okay pick me up on Poplar Avenue." Poplar Avenue just happened to be where Grace lived with 2 story houses and perfectly manicured lawns, an average Seaford house. I took another look at my mom, smiled, then hugged her goodbye. It was going to be a new start for me, whether it was good or bad, the risk was so worth it.

It was nearly 7 o'clock by the time I got to LAX. I had never seen such a pretty place in nearly my entire life. The first thing I was forced to do once I got to LA was go to a hairdresser's to get hair extensions and dye. THEY WERE GOING TO FORCE ME TO DYE MY HAIR BROWN! Since I had never been to a real salon or ever gotten my hair cut by anyone else but my mother, I guess you can say that I was really inexperienced in the world of fashion. I didn't understand why my hairdresser, Luca, was clicking his tongue and speaking in rapid Italian, "Oh mio Dio i suoi capelli è così brutto!" **(Oh my god her hair is so ugly!)**But, after almost two hours, he finally started to smile and said in accented English, "Your hair is no longer shaped like a scrawny rat! It is now presentable!" I personally found that quite offending but he didn't seem to think he did anything wrong so I just played along. Maybe that's just how people are in these cities.

Anyways, Anne told me that I was staying at her house and that I was never going to go to Kaylie's house unless I had permission. I nodded my yes but I was still pretty confused. Why couldn't I go to Kaylie's house? I just shrugged and tried to throw it out of my mind. Once we got to Anne's house, she showed me to a spare room and closed the door. I was tired after so many hours of pampering so I decided I'd just send her a text **"Hey mom, I'm fine but really tired so I can't talk right now."**I sighed and thought about what happened in this past day. I had been dumped by my date to the Spring Fling, I had been discovered by Kaylie West, I had packed my bags and flew to Los Angeles, and had, finally, gotten my hair redone and DYED BROWN! I really couldn't take in the fact that Kaylie and I looked even more alike than we did before. Eventually my head just dropped and I was in a really comfortable sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by Anne with Kaylie right behind her. "Kim, we really have to get you some clothes that aren't gross! I might be able to spare you some clothes from last season." Kaylie said in a thoughtful manner. I was prepared to be grateful and say that would be great until Anne decided to butt in and say, "They should fit because Kaylie was 10 pounds heavier last season." It would've been really awkward if I said thanks after that, so I just nodded my head. Anne decided to carry on, not thinking that her 10 pounds heavier statement was a rude thing to say. "Okay, so, today is going to be your first assignment. We want you to go to a club that is offering us $3,000 to just be there and dance. We're finding someone to go there as your date and he's right here," she handed me a file with a couple of things in it. There was a boy with blonde hair on the cover. He had tan skin and really, really, nice skinny jeans on. "Aghhh..." was all I could manage from thinking of his hotness. Kaylie was confused because she hadn't seen the photo yet so she said, "Also, there's no kissing or too much PDA because I'm still going on and off with Brody, my boyfriend." I sighed remembering seeing some magazines with covers like "Kaylie West and Brody Carlson break up" "Kaylie West and Brody Carlson get back together" Basically all that hopelessly dramatic stuff. "Anyways," Anne said rolling her eyes and trying not to be seen by Kaylie, "His name is Ricky Weaver and he's going to be your date to the club. You don't have to actually be with him, it's just a cover, kay?" I nodded. "So nothing allowed? Like no hugging or holding hands," I said hopefully. Kaylie took one look, widened her eyes and said, "Okay fine, maybe a little PDA is necessary, just enough to get Brody jealous."

After trying on tons of different outfits that were probably thousands of dollars, I found the perfect one with the help of Anne and Kaylie. It was a sky blue dress with slight ruffles on the edge. It was topped with a snow white cardigan. It sorta screamed sexy and casual at the same time so Kaylie gushed over it. "As long as you look good, it'll make me look good, so try to look good." I held back laughter in my throat as Kaylie smiled, thinking that her statement was a perfect motto to go by. After it took us another hour to find shoes, I was finally ready. Louis Vuitton bag in hand and hair brushed to silkiness, I was going to my first event.

**A/N Well, that was the chapter. I really can't wait for the club party to actually happen! Just have to write it first... Anyways, I'll update this story again either when I hit 35 reviews or in a month. I decided to make another question so here it is... What episode does Jack have the ugliest shirt on? (This is a matter of opinion so yours doesn't have to be the same as mine) I mean, I seriously can't believe the director for making him wear such an ugly shirt, like LEO IS HOTTER THAN THAT!**

**-Jenny ;)**


	4. OMG!

**A/N Well I guess nobody really got my last question because it didn't really make any sense but it was the episode "Breaking Boards" which I really recommend watching again. It was a really awesome episode other than the fact they made **  
**Jack wear an ugly puke yellow sweater... I know I updated a bit early but I really wanted to post another chapter. But anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It (I always forget to do these)**

While I was sitting in the limo with Ricky holding my hand, I had a sudden sad thought. I missed Grace and my mom. I hadn't seen them in almost a week and I needed to talk to them. The only sad part was the fact I signed a contract saying I wouldn't tell anybody about what had happened. I couldn't even smirk in Donna's face like "I'm famous right now. Do you see me? On the cover of that Us Weekly Magazine?

Tears were beginning to burn the edge of my eyelids. I quickly pulled myself together, straightening my spine and making sure I didn't get any mascara lines from accidental drops. Soon, we arrived at the club. Ricky sat in the car next to me not bothering to open the door of the limo for me. Not that I expected anyone to, because I was just another girl from Seaford that was a lookalike with a famous person. No biggie.

The poor chauffeur ended up opening my door after getting the memo that the handsome prince didn't want to open the damsel in distress' door. Once I got out I was bombarded by bright lights. Ricky, coming out the door after me held my hand and smiled as the lights just kept on blinking. The owner of the club rushed out the doors and shook my hand heartily. I was glad at least someone was happy.

Inside the club there was loud music playing and lots of bodies grinding on others on the dance floor. I personally didn't want to do any of those things so I ordered a martini which I had to pay for not Ricky, and sat beside him in a small chair. I was sipping on my straw when I heard two girls giggling and saying "OMFG! He's here!" beside me. They were looking at their phones like it was their savior. I was a bit confused so I tapped one on the shoulder and asked "Hey ahh. What's happening and who's here?" The girls were looking at me and most likely thinking KAYLIE WEST IS TALKING TO ME! Instead one of the girls try playing it off all cool and said, "Jack Brewer of course. Apparently he's already here. Can I have your autograph?"

After I gave the girl Kaylie's autograph, which took me a few days to get perfectly at my first Kaylie lesson, I turned to Ricky and asked, "Hey Ricky? Do you know if Jack Brewer is here?" He said back, "Yeah I saw him on the dance floor, do you know him?" I didn't reply because I didn't exactly know if Kaylie knew him or not. Ricky misjudged my silence and thought it probably was discomfort so he said, "I'm guessing you do know him and it's a long story. Am I right?" I replied back, "No that's not it."

I began to rifle through my bag looking for my cell phone. I had to ask Anne if Kaylie knew him or not. "Hey Ricky, I need to call my assistant to turn off the sprinklers because they're probably flooding the the lawn right now."His eyebrows drew together and he said, "Don't you have landscapers that do that for you?"

This is why you shouldn't try to make excuses for rich people. I stood up. "Usually I do, but I thought the lawn looked dry, so I turned on the water, and now I need a quiet place to make a call." In reply he said, "Why don't you text her?" The way Ricky was draping his arms around my shoulder, he was bound to see what I texted, and I couldn't just write **Jack Brewer is here. Does he know Kaylie? **

"My assistant might ask questions." Ricky stood up as though he would come with me put I told him it was fine. In return he asked me if I should bring my bodyguard. I was totally confused, but he seemed to know what he was talking about. He pointed at a big man with dark hair and sunglasses even though it was night. I shook my head and said no. I never knew I had a bodyguard, just thought he was a stalker who made me uncomfortable.

I shook my head at him and said I would just be going to the bathroom. As I was walking across the dance floor, I had just realized something, I just broke one of Anne's number one rules. I immediately regretted walking across the floor because suddenly what felt like hundreds of people swarmed around me and kept asking for my autograph. Anne's first rule: Never go anywhere without someone accompanying you. I felt bubbles of panic rising inside my chest. Why hadn't I taken my bodyguard? Suddenly I heard a voice yell "Break it up! Unless you want to get kicked out by the manager himself!"

The crowd began to dissipate, and my feeling of utter claustrophobia disappeared. But a different feeling came right back to hit me in the face. Pure awe. Because there, standing in front of me, flanked by two guards was Jack Brewer staring right at me.

**A/N I thought this would be a good stopping point in the story, but since I'm not that mean, I just kept going. Enjoy!**

I stared right back at him. I had heard his songs on the radio plenty of times. I had some of them memorized, and now here he was in brown-eyed and brown haired person. And the picture of him on the magazine cover- it did not show the correct amount of muscle he had. The six pack could practically be seen through his shirt. But another part of me was frozen in fear, half expecting him to say, "Hey you're not Kaylie West. He raised an eyebrow. You know, most people would say thank-you at this point. "Thanks." I said. He rolled his eyes clearly unimpressed by my amount of gratitude, then returned his gaze to my face, letting his eyes linger there a little longer than normal. He was studying me. Did he know the truth?

Then, my bodyguard walked up beside me and said, "Ms. West, are you alright?" So he had seen the crowd descend upon me. I nodded, still afraid to speak while Jack was staring at me. Jack motioned to the dance floor without taking his eyes from me. "Let's dance, that's what we're getting paid for, then I want to talk to you.

"Okay."

He took hold of my arm and I walked beside him, breathing in deeply. I wanted to say something and I felt like I should but having three bodyguards flanking you made small talk impossible. If Jack knew I was a fake then he didn't show it. But what did he want to talk to me about later? That didn't seem like the kind of thing you said to people you've never met. I found it hard to think clearly about anything with Jack Brewer touching my arm.

We walked towards the floor with bright flashing colors and as we did, the DJ changed the song to one of Jack's. People noticed us and started singing along to the song. Jack danced- and not your average guy dancing, he danced as if he was dancing at a performance. He was all muscle and rhythm, movement and glide. I watched him so intently, I nearly forgot to dance myself. I tried; my feet kept moving to the beat, but I looked pitiful next to him. Which meant Anne had to start giving me harder dance lessons because I was going to make a fool out of myself on a stage.

Jack didn't look at me as we danced, but every once in awhile our eyes would connect, and then I'd quickly glance away because I was sure Kaylie wouldn't gape at him like a normal girl. Even if he had soft, chocolate brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, a really, really, really, really times a bazillion reallys hot body.

People snapped pictures of us with their cell phones, and even though it was too dark on the dance floor for them to get good ones, I really wished I could ask someone to forward it to me. Whether he knew I was a fake or not, I so wanted a souvenir of this moment. The dance finally ended, and the people around us clapped. Jack grabbed my hand and waved at the crowd with the other and led me off the floor.

To tell you the truth, I had completely forgotten about Ricky until I saw him glaring at us from the corner of the dance floor. He walked up to me and thrust his hands up in the air. "You left your sprinklers running, eh? The next time you want to get rid of a guy tell him the truth." Then he turned around and stalked away. Jack raised an eyebrow. "So that's where you were going, huh? To turn off your sprinklers? Since when did you begin to do your own yard work?"

I didn't answer, just looked at Ricky's back retreating into the crowd. I thought if I should go after him. Only, I couldn't. Not when Jack Brewer wanted to talk to me. I had to find out what he wanted, didn't I?

"So you really are ditching him?" Jack asked. I didn't know how to answer. Saying, "No, I wanted to be with you instead sounded too starstruck. Which Kaylie wouldn't be, even if I was. When I didn't go after Ricky, Jack laughed under his breath and took hold of my hand again, then pulled me near the back of the club. "You could've at least told him, "I left something burning on the stove," he said, "That's almost believable."

He spoke to me so casually, as if he actually knew Kaylie. Maybe he hadn't realized I was a fake in the low lighting of the club. We were wandering along when Jack pulled me into a room and said. "Kaylie, we really need to talk."

**A/N Haha! Now that was the real end of this chapter. Up to 60 reviews and I'll add the next chapter! Since nobody answered my weird question from last chapter, I'm going to make another one... that's more normal. "What is One Direction's new album called?" BTW have any of you seen the new pepsi commercial with One Direction in it? HILARIOUS! You have to see it.**  
**-Jenny **

**BTW I just happened to be googling Leo Howard's name and you wouldn't believe what I found! I really hot picture of Leo shirtless. He seriously has a crazy nice six-pack for a 15 year old!**  
**lovepeaceswim!**


	5. Not Exactly What You'd Expect

**A/N Hi! I'm back! The first person to get the question was ****Bballgirl07. So everyone give her a round of applause! ****BTW Yes people this story is my kick version of My Double Life by Janette Rallison! I really loved the book, so I added a Kickin' It twist along with it. Some story elements and parts are really different though. The fact that Kim probably knows little to no Spanish and she doesn't have a crazy abuela... I just wanted to say if you know the book that's great, I just find it awkward when someone reviews and goes "Hey this reminds me of the book my double life by Janette Rallison" it kinda pisses me off... but whatever I wanted to update when I had 60 reviews, but 59 just had to do. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I know I've been saying Jacks last name is Anderson, but from now on it is just Brewer. If you see an Anderson, it's just because I probably didn't see it as I was revising.**

Once Jack pulled me into the dark room I was getting scared. Was he going to like, rape me? But, once he closed the door, he turned on the lights and sat down on a crate of tequila.  
"I can't believe I'm telling you this, after all you've done. He knew then, that I was a fake.  
i turned to him, trying to find words to plead my case. I had considered the fact that I might not have been able to play the charade off. I had even thought out what I was going to say, but I truly hadn't expected it to be in a supply closet with Jack Brewer.  
Before I could say anything, he went on, "I guess I'm telling you this because, despite everything, I hate it when people make a profit trashing celebrities, and this time, I feel partially responsible. So I'm giving you a fair warning. Did you know I got Ashley McCall get a job?

"What?" I asked.

Ashley McCall. I got her a job working for my agent. She's his personal assistant now. "Oh." Maybe he had no idea who I was. That was good news, except I didn't know anything he was talking about. She's a pretty good assistant. Always gets things done.  
I smiled, "That's great!" His eyebrows drew together. "You think that's great?" He questioned.

Which meant I gave the wrong reaction, but I didn't know why.  
"I mean I'm glad your agent likes Ashley..." More doubt shadowed hs expression. "You're serious? You aren't angry about that?" I shrugged, "Why would I be?" He answered back simply, "Because fired her."

Well, Kaylie had fired Ashley McCall. That information was helpful. I just couldn't figure out what to say. I smiled and said, "Oh, well, next time you see her, tell her I said hi. Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, no. Ashley is planning on writing a tell- all book about you."

I took a step backwards, "WHAT?! What's she saying about me?"

"She's saying that you're a gambling addict and owe more than a million dollars to casinos."

I couldn't believe it. Was what Jack was saying true? I didn't know very much about Kaylie but I was pretty sure she wasn't a gambling addict. "I never did that! I gasped.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Her words not mine."

I was extremely scared now. If Kaylie was really this bad, it meant Anne was making me do this so Kaylie could make more money. "Can you find out what's in the book?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me, "You mean like ask to see the table of contents or something? You're asking me, for a favor?" He tilted his head, blinking. "And what did you say when I asked you for a favor?"

Well, that was a question I couldn't answer. Although I imagined it was a no since he was acting like I sprouted another head. I shrugged and just stared at him blankly.

"You said you didn't do appearances unless you were paid," he said, "And your fee for singing was twenty-thousand dollars." He put his hand on the doorknob, "How about this. I'll do the book review for you for the same price".

Then he walked out and left me standing there among boxes.

**A/N Sorry that chapter was so short. I just have a lot of stuff to do at this time. I promise next time I'll do over 1,500 words! BTW another question for you, "Who's last name in the band ONE DIRECTION! is Tomlinson?"**


	6. That's Really Nice, Isn't It?

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm back again with the next chapter of Kim's Double Life! The first person to answer the question with Louis was WeShallConquerxo! **

**Please check out WeShallConquerxo's story Two Worlds Collide, IT IS AWESOME! No seriously. Check it out. It's cool. Now on with the story!**

When I finally got out of the storage room, I probably reeked of tequila. I couldn't take in the fact that it was possible Kaylie was a drunk and gambling addict. I knew Anne told me not to go to Kaylie's house in case of a double Kaylie sighting, but I had to go and confront her. I told my bodyguard, who I later found out was named Theodore, but liked to be called Theo, to drive me to Kaylie's house. The good thing was, I had little to no knowledge about where Kaylie lived, but he did. He drove for about 25 minutes until we neared Kaylie's giant mansion.

My only problem was that my bodyguard was still with me. I started to panic, and began to say something like, "Sorry, my mom won't like strangers," but stopped myself before I could I could say anything stupid like that. I just hoped that Kaylie was one of those people who did the old fashioned hide-the-key-under-a-big-rock person. I leaned down and flipped over four huge rocks until I found the one- a rock with the words PRIVATE PROPERTY on it with big red paint. That obviously isn't a dead giveaway.

I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. I screamed out, "I'M HOME!" Just to make sure Kaylie didn't come out the door and blow our cover. Moments after I entered she came down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Kaylie," I said, "I saw Jack Brewer at the dance."

She nodded her head and dismissed the idea. I then continued on, "Jack told me that some person named Ashley McCall is writing a book about you saying you're a drunkie and you gamble."

Her eyes got wide and she picked up a book and threw it across the room, hitting a lamp and shattering it. This was probably the reaction Jack had been expecting. She leaned back against the wall and slowly started to drop down to the ground.

"NO!" She shouted out, "this can't be happening, it can't!"

I knew Kaylie was having a breakdown after what she heard, so I called Anne to comfort Kaylie. Before she could get there, I was hoping to get some information out of Kaylie. "Kaylie, who is Ashley McCall?" I whispered to her softly.

She said back, "She's this stubborn son of a bitch who used to work as a technical assistant. She had all the access to phone numbers, addresses, and so much more. Then, one day she told the owner of Sunny Day Children's Hospital my number so he could call me and ask for an appearance. I declined, but only because I have a rule: only four free events per year. The rest are all paid. I got super mad at Ashley for getting the owner to call and make me feel bad, so I fired her. The only problem was, she had all my records and knows everything I've done! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

I was completely awestruck at what she said. She didn't deny not gambling or drinking either. I was about to comment about that when three brisk knocks were heard from the living room. I opened the door and let Anne in.

Anne looked around the room, she saw the broken lamp, the book lying on the floor, and Kaylie sobbing and cursing a few feet away. Then, she turned to me and said, "Kim, why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here, remember?" When I heard her say that, my mind went completely berserk. She seriously was going to give me a lecture when she had already seen the disaster in the room? Unless Kaylie had these kinds of outbursts every day, they were pretty hard to miss.

"Kim if you're going to just stay standing there like a statue, I guess I'm going to have to call the taxi driver to escort you to your room in a _totally different house_." She said the last few words with such venom in her voice, I snapped out of my daze and walked backwards until I got into the taxi. The driver knew where to take me, and brought me back.

Now, I was on a mission.

The next morning when I woke up to my alarm, I quickly walked downstairs. I made myself some breakfast and left a note for Anne. "I'm going out for a few hours be back soon. -Kim"  
I changed into a new, fresh outfit, and called Theo or whatever his name was. Fifteen minutes later, he met me at the front door and grabbed half of the CD's I had been carrying to bring to the children's hospital Jack at told me about **(A/N just pretend that was in the fifth chapter). **I also brought a marker- just in case.

After 30 minutes of traffic, we had finally arrived. I went through the front doors and saw the manager. He saw me and his eyes widened. "Wow Kaylie, you actually came! Well, welcome! There are a few children in here who are extremely huge fans of yours. I'm sure they would love a visit."

I nodded my head to show that I understood, and then walked into the elevator. After visiting two girls with leukemia, a nice boy who had been in a car accident, and a four year old fighting cancer, I was at the last stop. It was a girl who was going to have an operation that wanted to see Kaylie, I couldn't quite call Kaylie me, before she had surgery. I sat beside her in a chair and asked her what she wanted me to write. She began to tell me when she gave out a little squeal. I looked behind me and saw the one and only Jack Anderson standing in the doorway, arms crossed. He was smiling and his eyes shone.

The girl gave a toothy grin and screamed, "JACK BREWER! Can I get your autograph too?" She handed him the CD and patiently waited as he signed his name with hearts on the side. I sighed in my head and thought of how sweet he was.

When we said our goodbyes, I stopped him in the hallway and started to use my interrogation skills, "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? How did you find me in this room? Where did you come from? Do you come here alot?" He gave me a puzzled look, and then said, "My dad owns the place, he told me you were here, I came from my house, and I come here alot because my dad threatens to put my number on ebay if I don't visit."

I nodded my head as if I understood, when I secretly had absolutely no clue. Then, Jack sighed, said, "I guess it's time for my part of the bargain. How 'bout I meet you somewhere, and I'll show you some of the book, huh?" I looked back, shocked, and answered "s-s-s-ure I g-g-uess." We walked back to the front together and we said our goodbyes. I had Theo drive me back to the Anne's house, and when I opened the door, she was pissed. Her face was red, but her makeup was pristine. Every line was flawless. "KIMBERLY CRAWFORD! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I began to reply, but she beat me to it, "Leaving the house without my permission? Having the possibility of two Kaylie  
west's at one time could ruin all of our careers! Don't you dare pull that off again, or you're fired!" I nodded, and went to my room.

A few hours later, Anne and I went to visit Kaylie. When we got there, Kaylie was sitting on the couch in her living room, staring at a whole lot of flowers. She dreamily said, "Brody sent me 400 roses today. I think we might be getting back together soon." My mouth was open and I sat down next to her. "Jack is giving me more info about the book Ashley McCall is writing about you." Her head shot up, "Really?! BTW Kim, I heard about what you did this morning from Anne, I have no clue how she knows also, but I'm glad you did it. Now I'm not an evil, greedy person. It's just, I am a bit broke right now and I seriously need the money. If free events are all I do, I won't be able to do anything! My dad won't even help me anymore." I felt bad for Kaylie right then, but I knew she had made those choices herself. Trying to ignore what she just said, I kept on going, "I'm going to meet Jack somewhere tomorrow, and I might be able to show you the book, would you like that?" She nodded her head, and I gave her my thumbs up. Anne came back a few minutes later and took me back to her house. Once I walked into the kitchen, Anne called out to me, "Oh and Kim, something from your mother came in the mail, its on the counter." I looked around and located a small box sitting on its own on top of the smooth, gray marble. I carefully cut through the tape and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful sapphire necklace with a golden border. It had mini diamonds, each about half a centimeter across. It was the necklace that had been sitting in mom's jewelry box, ever since I could remember. Inside, was a note, **"Your father gave this to me at a concert. I want you to have it in case you find him. If he rejects you, just remember honey, I love you. Just give him back the necklace, and we can all live like it was before this happened. I hope you come home. -Mom."**

I cupped the necklace in my hands. This must've been the reason she had never sold it whenever I asked. We were always owing money for bills, and the necklace could've paid for all of it. I ran to my room, and then put it in a special box I had brought along, just in case.  
Dad. I'm coming to find you.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, it took me forever to write. Everyone pray for the people in Newtown, CT. What scared me alot was the fact that there have been so many shootings over the past year. I've also noticed that each one has been slowly coming nearer to where I live... Especially since I only live 35 minutes away from Newtown... Sorry if I seem conceited after this but it's kinda true. EVERYONE PRAY FOR NEWTOWN! Don't be like that sick bastard who just said "It was in Connecticut. Who cares." on twitter. Sorry for the long A/N bye for now ;)**

**Haha jk. I forgot the quizzy thing so... dun dun dun dun... "What's your favorite song in One Direction's new album?" I love it SO MUCH! Mine is Change My Mind, Irresistible, I Would, or Rock Me... Answer back! Just saying what you're thinking would be nice too... I'll put everyone who answered's name in the next chappie! The real goodbye now!**

**-Jenny**


	7. Escaping the big Brody Monster

**A/N I'm back!**

The next day, Jack and I planned on meeting each other in some fancy restaurant called Bella Luna's or something like that. He was going to pick me up at 12:30, and bring me there. Then, he would show me some of Ashley McCall's work so I could get a little heads up if the book was actually published. At 12:15, his car pulled into Kaylie's long driveway (which was where I was, because a suspicious Jack Brewer would not be good). I tried to open the door after he had rung the bell so I didn't look like a Kaylie West imposter, which I was if you aren't catching on.

We walked together towards his shiny, silver Porsche. He held the door open for me like a gentleman, and I couldn't help but blush. Then, we were on our way to Bella Luna's.

When we got to the restaurant, the place was packed. I saw people who were dressed extremely nicely, like seriously. Pearls, silk dress, heels nicely. Opposed to my light pink shimmery blouse and miniskirt, I was dead meat. After taking a look at the grand hall, I knew the place was expensive. A waiter brought Jack and I to a small room overlooking the city. It was a really, really pretty sight.

At first, Jack and I small talked. We talked about stupid things like the weather and animals, but then we started to gradually open up to each other. I told him about how much "I" hated Ashley McCall and that she did this and that to me. I wasn't even sure that was true. He told me about celebrities that pissed me off, and I told him about mine. The top two on my list were Brody Carlson and Ricky Weaver. He laughed when he heard Brody's name on the list. Without realizing, we found out we had lost track of time. It was past 3 o'clock before we knew it. Jack paid the bill, and we left the beautiful Luna.

Too quickly, we were at Kaylie's house. He went around the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out and smiled. His brown eyes stared at me, and searched through my heart. His face shone in the setting sun, and his hair seemed to be styled just right. We both leaned forward and he planted a nice soft kiss on my mouth. I knew nobody would see this because we were on private property, and there seemed to be no one around. I quickly smashed my lips into his and did it for almost a full minute. We both came up gasping for breath. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked towards the front of the house and waved a small goodbye. He slid back into his car and drove away. Way better than Brad could ever do.

I walked in feeling greater than ever. Jack Brewer, the famous Jack Brewer had kissed me. I seriously couldn't believe it!

When I got back, Kaylie was asleep on the couch. It's a good thing Jack didn't ask to come in, because then, there would be some very major problems. I shook her until she finally woke up. "Wait! What happened? Did someone die? Why are you here?" I looked at her in confusion, "What in hell's name are you talking about?" I questioned. I gave her a look, and she immediately stood up, "What happened?" Kaylie asked. I told her, "I got some of the book she's going to write!" She looked at me joyously, and I could see her wanting to bounce up and down on the couch and screech. Instead, all she did was let out a loud, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I covered my ears dramatically, and we both laughed.

I plopped down next to her and we started to talk about the book. After a few minutes, she suddenly stopped and said she wanted to show me something. I followed her into one of the three living rooms until we were standing in front of a giant vase of roses. "Brody sent these to me yesterday. He sent 200 roses to my front door! It took me hours to find the perfect vase." My mouth dropped open. Brody was definitely doing something to try to get back together with Kaylie.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. We both froze. At the same time, we said, "GO!" In a whisper. She pushed me under the couch, and ran to the front door. I heard a masculine voice say,

"Hello Kaylie." and then a bunch of girly laughter. I was still wedged under the couch when they walked into the room. I heard Brody talking to Kaylie in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. He then sat down and patted the seat next to him. I felt the couch dip down lower until it was practically on top of my face. I started to push on what I hoped to be Kaylie's foot so she would get the message.

After a few seconds of loud moans and  
gasps, she stood up suddenly, and said, "Hey I'm a bit thirsty, Brody, will you be a sweetie and get me some coke from my fridge?" I guessed he nodded, because I heard his feet walking away.

I rolled out from under the couch and breathed in the sweet air. "Get the fuck out of here, Kim! Why the fuck are you even still fucking here!" Kaylie had the tendency to say "Fuck" whenever she was stressed out. Kaylie quickly began to push her towards the stairs. Footsteps began to get louder and towards us.

I ran as fast as I could away from the sound of Brody's voice saying, "I couldn't find any Coke, but I found some Pepsi."

I stopped. Panicking would not be a good idea.`I slowly made my way to a corner, and hid behind it. I looked around at my surroundings, weighing my options. I turned to the right: Shoes, makeup, jewelry, and glitter. I looked to my left: A giant mirror, 4 feet tall that was looking right out to the front of the living room. HOLY SHIT! was going through my mind the whole time. If I could see the living room with Kaylie and Brody in it then the living room with them in it could see- "Hey Kaylie that's a really nice self-portrait you have over there. Where'd you get it done? It looks to life like." Kaylie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I don't have a self port- Oh yeah I got that down over in Venice a month ago. The artist was amazing, I had to pay like, forty thousand dollars." Brody nodded his head. He turned away, and started talking about stupid things neither I or Kaylie really cared about.

Kaylie smiled sweetly at him, then turned her head and glared at me as if I chose to stand there and be noticed. She interrupted Brody's rants and ushered him into another room so I could get away. I quickly ran upstairs and flopped down onto her bed, panting. That was not something I wanted to experience ever again.  
**  
A/N END OF CHAPTER! Sorry about the late update of every chapter, I get bored of writing every once in awhile so I kinda just stop... Just a shoutout to all those wonderful people who reviewed on the last chapter**

secretsxx

Guest

mysterymagic21

chey1235

MusicsMyLife143

Amylovesyou

Guest

Lassie0811

LiveYourPassions

StupidlyGenius

Guest

Thanks so much to the people who actually answered my One Direction question! I love Change My Mind, Irresistible, and Nobody Compares, but all are amazayn!  
What really scared me was that new songs kept popping up like Irresistible, Magic, and Truly, Madly, Deeply, so I wasn't' positive about all their songs

Also, check out my new story Blame It On Prom! I got the idea from the book Cindy Ella, so it's a bit different this. 


	8. Decisions Made

**A/N The next chapter! I'm sorry I'm a terrible updater! The story is probably going to end in 2-4 more chapters, because I've literally run out of all ideas :(**

A few days after my unwanted encounter with Brody, I was sucked back into my normal, "Kaylie" routine. I went out to buy clothing, I ate at posh restaurants, and hid in Anne's house for hours. I had to keep doing these kinds of things so Kaylie could stay in the studio and record music.

Jack and I had been walking around LA doing what seems to be nothing when he suddenly asked me, "Do you love me?"

I stared at him bewildered. I began to sputter random things out, "U-u-u-u-uumm U-h w-w-well er-erm m-m-h-m-h-h-h-mm." I kept stuttering for what seemed like forever, when Jack stopped me and said, "You actually don't have to answer, it was rhetorical." I nodded my head acting as if I totally knew what he was talking about. Deep down, I truly knew that I loved Jack, but I couldn't be entirely positive about Kaylie having feelings for Jack. Like- ever.

After a few weeks, Jack and I started to hang out more and more often. What I also noticed, was that Kaylie and Brody were hanging out more and more often also. After a day or two, I started to see my face/Kaylie's face and Brody's face plastered all over the front of magazines like Us Weekly, People, Popstar, Tiger Beat, and Star. I hadn't even thought about how Jack and I's love life was going on.

After a grueling Friday night workout, I drove myself to Jack's place (which was a 4 story tall white mansion that looked like a copy of the White House). He opened the door and pulled me inside. I smiled warmly at him, and he forced a smile onto his face and kissed me. I wondered why he was acting so glum, "What's wrong?" I asked. He pulled a magazine off the side of the couch we were sitting on. On the cover was a picture of Brody and Kaylie kissing. The headline said BACK TOGETHER AGAIN?I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Must've been an old picture." Then we started kissing again.

The next day, I was driving home from Jack's house with him in the backseat. His car was amazing! I was driving around and around before I finally got to Kaylie's house. I stepped out of the car, and he hopped out also. We stared at each other, and had a quick kiss: Something the paparazzi would never see, just like the hundreds of others. I hugged him goodbye and walked into the house feeling as if I was floating.

Once I got back inside, a surprise awaited me. Anne and Kaylie were both sitting on the couch waiting for me. I smiled and waved at both of them.

"You, young lady are in big trouble." Anne spoke hurriedly and angrily.

I couldn't think of any reason why she might've been mad at me. Was it because I had been buying clothes at stores that weren't on the list of high-quality ones that she had listed for me?

I decided to ask her. "So, what exactly are you mad at me for, Anne?"

She pulled something out of the drawer to the right of her. It took my breath away. No, this could not be happening! How was it possible? I suddenly noticed how Kaylie's face was red, and her nose was sniffly. I noticed how she looked at me angrily and sadly, as if I had taken something away from her, and she wanted it back.

In Anne's hand, was a copy of Star magazine. Not only was it shiny and recently bought, but it was this week's issue. On the cover, there were two photos.

One of Kaylie and Brody having a session on the beach. The other, a picture of Jack and I kissing on the front porch of his house. The headline wrote "KAYLIE WEST CHEATING ON BOYFRIEND, BRODY CARLSON WITH JACK BREWER?"

No, this could not be happening.

If the magazine was new, that meant it would be in stores EVERYWHERE! That then meant that Jack would see it. He would understand what was happening within moments; is suspicions confirmed. God, how fucked up was my life!?

Anne looked at me with a stern look. "Go right now and break up with him."

I looked at her, horrified. "You want me to do what?"

"If you don't break up with him, you lose your job and don't get to live the Hollywood dream anymore. You'll just be another girl living in Seaford with no life and ugly clothes."

My mouth hung open. Anne was blackmailing me! I tried my best to come up with something powerful to make her change her mind, "I know what you did, Anne. I could tell the whole world that you made a fake and had her do shows and performances for Kaylie. This crap is illegal, and you would get sucked into a jail cell real quick if people found out."

I knew I had gotten to her. However, my confidence started waning when Anne just smiled at me like nothing had happened. "Well sweetie," Anne started, "The problem for you is, we can say that you forged Kaylie's signature and took money from her account. I have old receipts, and I am pretty sure they speak for themselves. Even if those didn't work- which  
I know they would, I'm sure the crew and dancers I hired would much rather side with me, the experienced one rather than you."

Tears were starting to threaten my eyes. "Fine." I said, my voice growing hoarse, "I'll go break up with him."

She smiled at me again, "Good. Now run along quickly, your taxi is waiting."

* * *

**A/N So this is the end of chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it, although I'm sure Kim didn't :p. I can make a promise to you saying that the end will be happy, so I hope this chapter wasn't too discouraging.**

**Another question for you readers, "For the cover of the song One Way or Another by One Direction, what is the missing word in the parentheses?**

**One Way or Another (Teenage _)**

**by One Direction**


	9. Not What I Wanted

**A/N Next Chapter :) I've been trying to write and update as quickly as possible, but I'm probably the slowest updater ever. Sorry :(**

**A huge thank you to:**

**UBetterNot**

**sadia**

**iluvmusic7823**

**jackandkim4ever (love the name)**

**Guess Who**

**Lightning Attitude**

**Princess-Girl12**

**for reviewing chapter 8**

**Thank you:**

**onedirection (also love the name)**

**Lovely Scenarios**

**for reviewing chapter 8 and earlier chapters**

**All of you guys are so nice for reviewing. I've gotten a lot less than I used to :(**

Anne had planned out everything. She had known from the start that I would have to give in to her threats. She had even called a taxi to drive me to Jack's house! The whole way I was wondering how I would approach him with the evil, evil words. Was I supposed to say "Hey, someone told me I had to break up with you so we're over." I couldn't even put to words how I would feel if someone I loved said, "I don't love you, so we're over."

I watched as the landscape rolled by and the miles to Jack's house were slowly decreasing. 5 miles..4 miles...3 miles... 2 miles... 1 mile... The taxi driver stopped. I started to rummage through her bags for a $20 bill, but the driver just smiled sadly and told me that Anne had already paid. I straightened my spine, and walked with the dignity I had left towards the heavy wooden front doors that opened up to Jack's comfy living room.

* * *

He opened up the door, and welcomed me in warmly. It didn't help my guilty conscience that the smile would soon be replaced with anger that I had never seen before.

"Jack. We can't do this anymore."

His smile was immediately wiped off his face, just like I had expected it to. "But Kaylie! What do you mean! I thought we.. you know.. liked each other."

My eyes began to water. "Jack. Would you still love me if I wasn't famous and wore the coolest clothes?"

His hand immediately made its way to my shoulder. "Kaylie, don't think like that. No matter what happens with your financial issues, your fans will love you no matter what, I promise."

I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry Jack, but we're over."

With that, I ran out of the room, crying and slid into the back seat of the taxi. No words could describe how she felt right now.

When I finally got back to the house, Anne was smiling. I wanted to smack that smile right off of her face and shove her into a closet. How could she do something like that to me? I wasn't allowed anything after I got back home. Soon Anne would dispose of me the same way she disposed of the many people that worked for her and Kaylie. I would be dropped off at a gas station in the middle of nowhere with just as little as I had in the beginning.

"Kim. Your next show is on in 16 hours. You're flying to Las Vegas where you'll lip-sync in front of over 8,000 people, so don't you dare screw up." I knew that wasn't a lot compared to what Kaylie usually performed, but this was by far the biggest show I had ever done. "Oh, and sweetie. I got you a ticket to Kaylie's dad's concert because you wanted them for whatever reason."

My mouth completely dropped open. At first, I could not believe that Anne had actually gotten tickets and stayed true to her word. Then, I thought "You know what, you already ruined my love life, it's the least you could do for me."

"Fine, I'll meet him at my concert."

Anne shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Shouting back to me, "Oh, and by the way, the concert's in two days so start packing."

I decided to go outside and check on the mail because nobody else did. It gave me time to think whenever Anne or Jack were confusing me with the lies and truths. What I didn't expect, was a letter addressed to me. What I expected even less was it to be from Jack.

Dear Kaylie,

Frankly, I guess it's clear that I enjoy spending time with you very much. Since I know you have a wonderful voice, I was hoping we could record a song together. It would be so much nicer if I could sing a duet with you. I was hoping we could do our own little cover of the song "Breakeven" by The Script. I changed it up a bit so it'll fit into your style. I hope this is a great surprise, and you're looking forward to it.

Sincerely, Jack

PS I sent you a recording of me singing it with this letter.

PPS I hope you decide to sing it with me :)

The date was signed two days ago. No wonder he had been acting so mysterious around me lately. He was always telling me that he would love to continue talking with me, but his manager said he had to get a song done soon. He would kiss me on the cheek, and run out the door with his guitar strapped to his back. These thoughts just made me feel even worse about having to break up with him because of Anne. I sighed and realized the recording of him singing was probably the last thing I would ever have left of him. I brought it close to my heart and dropped it slowly into the small box my mom had given me along with the beautiful sapphire necklace.

Now, I was ready to pack for the long awaited trip to meet my dad, even if I wasn't being me. That was when it hit me. Kaylie's dad must know exactly what she looked like. If he saw me: a fake with a totally different voice and style, he would definitely know. What the hell was Anne thinking?!

Even if he was my dad, he wouldn't respect the fact that I was faking an entire audience. It wouldn't matter if I said he was my dad. Nobody, not even Kaylie, would ever believe me.

The only person who could ever help me through this was Jack. But Jack was already a no-no who would never recognize me if I turned into the real me. Anne was entirely right when she said I would never become someone Jack loved. Jack only loved Kaylie, not me. As the tears began to stream down my cheeks, I turned and began to fumble around with the little flash drive that contained Jack's voice. He was the medicine I needed to cure my heartache. I plugged the little USB drive into my computer as quick as possible.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep so I could venture into the world of dreams where Anne, Jack, Kaylie, and my dad were someone else's problems. Jack's voice really was something. It was soft and melodious, and blended right in with the steady strum of the guitar. No wonder so many girls all over America wanted him. The recording seemed to finally start.

"I'm Jack Brewer. This is a cover of Breakeven by The Script. I'm hoping to sing this song with a special someone who I won't name yet. I hope all you guys enjoy! 'I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing...'"

Well Jack, that's one thing about me that's actually true.

**A/N OK yeah... the chapter was slightly depressing. Excitingly, that's the last depressing chapter in this entire story! YAY! I promise I'll try to update this story ASAP. If I' really lucky, I'll have the chapter after this ready on my birthday :) I'm planning on finishing this story before I can devote all my attention on Blame It On Prom and a new story I'm writing. I hope you all had a really nice April Break!**

**PS my birthday's in about a week now so hopefully it'll be pretty soon.**

**The winner of the question from last chapter is... GUESS WHO! Congrats for guessing "Teenage Kicks" I guess you did guess who/what :P**

**-Jenny**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey... Sadly, it's waaay later than my birthday... Since 6th grade is almost over, I'm finally going to go to middle school where we'll actually have an ounce of freedom ;p**

**Thank you to..**

**AnMaRo412**

**Kidrauhl**

**One direction**

**LUKET**

**jackandkim4ever**

**LightningAttitude**

**for reviewing the last chapter.**

2 Days Later

It was finally the day. It was the day where I would finally meet my dad and have a huge concert. To say I was nervous was a complete understatement. The only thing keeping me from passing out on the floor was the sapphire blue necklace that probably cost a humongous fortune. If I broke it, I would never forgive myself. Anne and I were sitting in the private jet that was reserved for Kaylie. Anne was sitting on a huge chair that gave out massages while texting and calling people on her brand new iPhone.

I had confronted her about the disasters that might happen if my dad- sorry, Kaylie's dad, were to realize I wasn't Kaylie- which was highly likely. Anne told me not to worry about what happened with Kaylie's dad, she would take excellent care of it.

The plane was due to land in a few short minutes, so I had to think fast. If my dad approached me what would I do? What would it take for him to realize that I was his? If he really was my father, he would definitely be willing, right? He would still love my mom and me even if we weren't rich or popular. I didn't even have to ask a question. I knew he would love us. Then why was this feeling in the back of my gut saying that it would never happen?

Do you ever get that feeling when you seriously want something to happen? You dream and think about it to the day it is going to happen. The only problem is that you're scared when the time finally comes. You start doubting everything you've believed in. That is exactly how I feel. This little voice in my mind is saying, "Hey, hey Kim. You know it's obviously not going to happen. Your dad's a huge rock star. Wanna know who you are? A nobody from tiny little Seaford, California. Nobody cares about you, and nobody ever will.

"HELLO MISS WEST AND MISS FOX THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING VERY VERY SOON" The pilot spoke robotically through the speakers from his control box. I was so nervous, I could barely even look outside and enjoy the beautiful scenery.

"Kim! It's time to get off of the plane! Your show starts very soon! You can't get much slower than that!" A shrill voice screamed.

Uggh. Does Anne have to ruin everything wherever I am? "Fine, I'm coming," was my flat response. I got off the plane to be bombarded by photographers. WTF?! For a second, I turned back into Kim and thought, "Is this how normal people get greeted at an airport, because if it is, I'm glad I've never been on one before." Then, I realized I was Kaylie, not Kim. That fact made me want to start crying. Anne pushed me through the crowd with security guards cornering us at every angle. This must be what celebrities go through every day. This must be what Jack goes through every day. Just hearing the name in my head made me ache more for his lips on mine, his hands moving up and down my waist. Why must every cheesy movie have to be so true?!

By the time we had gotten into the actual airport, the paparazzi had been taken away by airport security. Instead of what I always see in the movies, we just slipped right past the "normal people" into a special little room airports probably save for the celebrities. It literally took a total of 5 minutes to get from the private jet to the limo that would bring us to some sketchy hotel that probably had wine in the refrigerators even though I was underage. Pssh, age was just a number in the world where $200,000 was too small of a check.

* * *

As usual, Anne was on her phone, yapping away at some person I didn't know or care about. "Yes. Mmhhmm. Of course. That's perfect, I'll tell her right now. Okay, goodbye." She turned around and smiled a perfectly fake smile. I doubt anyone could tell the difference between the two.

"Kim. Your dad's manager, Cathy," she said in disgust, "she was only hired because I decided to become Kaylie's manager. I told him I could easily solve all of her problems in a flash; the same way I fixed any of his before something happened."

I nodded my head because if I didn't, she would probably give me something that would make me crazy in my sleep.

"Well," she continued, "I've decided you can meet your father before the concert. He might even open your show for you!"

I could feel the panic rising up in my chest. I needed time to prepare myself for the meeting with my dad! I had no idea what I was supposed to say!

"Oh. Okay then."

I didn't realize that Anne starting frowning until she was literally 3 inches away from my face. "You better be grateful for what I've just given you. If it weren't for me, you'd still be a nobody getting bullied by another nobody."

Surprisingly, her words didn't even bother me. I had already lost the thing that meant the most to me in my famous life, what did it matter if I just decided I didn't want it anymore? The best thing I still had of him was a freakin recording that just kept playing in my head repeatedly. "When her heart breaks, no it don't breakeven" was too much of the truth.

In the most polite voice I could muster I said, "Thank you for this great opportunity, Anne. I'm glad I was able to be brought into the world of fame and find out how crappy it really is."

In response, Anne stood up with her Coach bag on her shoulder and walked out of the jet. I followed her out of the most luxurious jet I would ever sit in with my RL luggage in my hand. Geez someone took that a bit too seriously.

* * *

**A/N Okay so this is the next chapter. Again, I'm sincerely sorry that I wasn't able to update this on my birthday. However, I barely covered anything in this chapter so I should have the next chapter up fairly soon.**

**Pretty pretty please can I get 10-15 reviews? I haven't gotten that many since the first few chapters :(**

**Q: "What year did One Direction audition for X Factor?"**

**First 3 correct answers get a shout out.**


	11. Huger Secrets Unraveled

**A/N I'm back! Thank you to..**

Paula

LUKET

jackandkimforever

jackandkim4ever

Flutegirl31299

ghjoy66

justswimming2013

LightningAttitude

iluvmusic7823

**I love your reviews thx so much :)**

Arriving at New Mexico, I was completely unprepared for what was to come. First of all, I was hit by a huge wave of heat after being in an air conditioned plane.I had been so surprised, that I tripped and accidentally reached out to hold onto Anne's shoulder. She was more angry at me than shocked that I had even touched her clothes that could've been wrinkled.

After saying sorry a million times, she got over it and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to the Santa Fe airport. Of course, Anne just had to drop her giant purse while trying to grab me, spilling all of the contents. Lipstick, make-up kits, candy, credit cards, magazines, and 4 phones went everywhere.

We both bent over to pick up the items at the same exact time. Luckily, it only took a minute too clean everything up (although I didn't know what she was doing with four phones). Unluckily, we crashed into each other head first and ended up on the hard, boiling hot ground.

By the time we actually got inside, paparazzi were there to stalk me- again. "Ugh. How do they where I am before I even know where I'm gonna be!?" I said loudly.

"This just shows how unready you are to live life like celebrities. You should see how much huge celebrities like Rihanna, Taylor Swift, One Direction, Justin Bieber, Adam Levine, P!nk get stalked. Half the time there are more paparazzi and radio stations at their concerts than fans themselves. Do you know how many fans those people have at concerts? Ten thousands per stadium." She fiercely continued after catching a breath, "You barely sell out sometimes. These people taking pictures of you aren't the famous paparazzi that go after the people that are actually a big deal."

"Why thank you Anne for telling me how hard the lives of those people's are. Please, tell me more."

Sadly, Anne didn't seem to notice my sarcasm.

I tried my best to tune out the sound of her voice babbling on and on about how security for A-listers was top-notch, and that the managers were paid nearly as much as the stars themselves.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::

It was soon. In just an hour, I would be on a huge stage; lip-syncing songs by Kaylie West. The only thing that was calming my nerves was Jack's cover of "Breakeven", which is now my favorite song ever. I was also rubbing the sapphire necklace my mom had given me. I still couldn't get over the fact that the jewel seemed to bend the light and make everything the sun came in contact with much more beautiful. The golden lace on the necklace felt nice and cool on my skin. Looking in the mirror, all I could think was that I looked fantastic. I wasn't trying to be narcissistic or anything, though.

However, I truly wished I still had my natural blonde locks of hair. Even though the brown hair dye looked fine on me, I knew this was not what I actually looked like. I was Kim Crawford. Class nerd and poorest girl in town. I should have medium length haircut badly by a pair of scissors from the dollar store. But, what I see in the mirror now is a brunette girl with stylish, curly layered waist-long hair that cost thousands of dollars. Instead of talking to my mom about school, I had been listening to a man screaming about how terrible my hair was in Italian.

Suddenly, and completely randomly, the door slammed open and Anne came barging in.

"GET YOURSELF READY! Kaylie's dad is here! He will be in your room really soon so look good, I don't pay losers!"

I personally took that very offensively but Anne didn't seem to care or realize what she had just said.

"Okay, Anne. But quick question: how the heck does this affect you?"

Anne gave me a look of utter disappointment and anger.

"That was a stupid question for a girl that is valedictorian of her high school. In fact, that seems like something Kaylie would say. The girl's probably got an IQ of 65."

My mouth dropped open at that. "Are you even allowed to say something like that about the pop star you are supporting?!"

"Ha! It's not like she's going to find out. Especially not from you. Even so, Kaylie would be absolutely nothing without me. She's barely got a cent left. The only reason we needed you was because she had to finish her album to get some money. The fact is, she hasn't gotten anything done since last year. She's gone to the recording studios, but all she ever does there is doodle on a notebook for 10 minutes before signing out and paying someone to give her their car and leave. She's literally been doing that for the past 8 months!"

Her words began registering in my brain.

"Wait. You're saying she has no money at all?"

"No of course not! Kaylie still has millions in her bank account! Why would I even say she was broke!" Anne said sounding flustered. "Don't listen to my jabbers! You'll get your paycheck soon."

I was pretty freakin' obvious that Anne was lying to me. The fact that she took a huge breath and wouldn't look at me before telling me Kaylie was still rich was a clear sign that there was something wrong.

"Look, Kim. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you stay out of Kaylie's bus-"

knock. knock. knock.

The door opened up to reveal a tall man with short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He looked impatient and had a guitar strapped across his back. He first looked at me, and then looked at Anne.

"You are not Kaylie. Anne Millard Fox! Where the heck have you taken my daughter! Why is there an imposter here instead?"

I knew he would be able to tell us apart. What kind of father isn't able to tell his own daughters apart?! Before I was able to speak up and have my say in the issue, Anne opened her big yap.

"This girl is named Kim. She has been helping Kaylie do fundraisers, concerts, and public appearances. This way, Kaylie can get her work done and get a new CD out there." Anne calmly said.

Then, Californian Surfer Dude that was probably the infamous Aiden West looked at Anne with this expression even I couldn't compare to my angry face.

"YOU'VE BEEN TRICKING FANS INTO THINKING THEY ARE SEEING KAYLIE WHEN THEY AREN'T?! That's terrible. I will not allow innocent fans to get pulled into a stupid mess when they just want to see an idol! Make sure this," he gestured to me, "gets sent away immediately. If this reaches the tabloids, Kaylie's done! You've put her entire future in jeopardy! Go out there and tell the people there isn't going to be a show tonight. Make sure each and every one of them get a refund for the ticket."

Anne just nodded her head and began walking out the door. However, she stopped abruptly and turned around to face me. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed right into my ear and slapped me.

We were all in shock. Aiden West reacted first. "Anne, just go do your job. I'll deal with the girl."

All I could think was that this was the moment. However, I was also thinking my cheek didn't deserve that much harm done. I could feel the handprint forming already. "Ehhh..."

Anne left the room and I was stuck with Aiden West. Not exactly the encounter I had been hoping for.

"So, Kim... How do you feel when you lie to the world. Don't you feel the least bit guilty?"

"I-I-" The words just wouldn't come out. This would be the perfect time to tell him.

"Don't you ever look out on the crowd and wonder wow. All these people think I'm Kaylie but I actually am not? Only a sick, sick person wouldn't feel bad. I will make sure you get what you deserve.

My eyes began watering. "I didn't do this for me," my voice was clear and coherent, "I did this for my mother and for you. I've been living like trash in a house that we can barely afford. Our only car was found in a junkyard for $500. My life is screwed up and it's all because of you." Venom was dripping from my words and Aiden took a step back.

"How is it possible that I destroyed your family? I'm sorry you're poor but it wasn't like I could do anything about it."

How were men so stupid and oblivious to everything?

"You could've done everything to make sure we were okay!" I held up the necklace and realization shone all over his face. You left my mom all alone! She had no family left yet she was left alone with a baby! She called you tons of times but you never picked up. You ruined my entire life!"

Aiden West looked shocked. Angry or sad I could deal with, but shocked? It was definitely unexpected.

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about! But that necklace.. it.."

I angrily replied, "All this time! All you had to do was call my mom! Lillian Crawford! Was it really that difficult to muster! I never needed you anyways! I'm a straight A student with a 4.0 GPA. I couldn't care less about you!"

With that I attempted to run out of the room. Just before I was about to turn the doorknob, a pair of arms caught me around the waist and turned me around.

"Oh my God honey, I'm so sorry! All I knew was that I had someone named Lillian's number in my pocket! I tried looking for it, but I had my pants in the laundry so I never got it! I tried looking for her, but there were too many Lillian's in the area and I couldn't remember her last name! Please forgive me! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

I looked up into his piercing green eyes that were full of sadness and I just hugged him.

"I forgive you," I whispered.

He looked back down on me and said, "We should celebrate this day, Kim. I finally meet my other daughter who turned out perfectly." He smiled.

"Oh, by the way, my hair's actually blonde, not brown, and my eyes are brown, not green."

"I can imagine," he said with a smile, "I love you already."

I turned the doorknob and started walking out the door when I saw a person. This person had brown, shaggy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and sneakers.

"So your name's actually Kim, huh. It actually makes perfect sense. I knew Kaylie wasn't capable of being so smart and nice like you."

**A/N Dun dun dun dun... There ya have it folks! A chapter in less than 10 days :) I hope this suited your needs! Shouts to**

**iluvmusic7823**

**justswimming2013**

**Flutegirl31299**

**To the people getting technical about Liam: Yes, he did audition in 2008, but I was also accepting answers not including that. Thank you all who answered the questions! Here's another:**

**"Which album is the song 'I Would' in Take Me Home or Up All Night?"**

**Ciao,**

**Jenny**


End file.
